1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to protective casings for encasing a tablet computer, and particularly to a protective casing having a keyboard.
2. Description of Related Art
Tablet devices using a touch screen, such as Personal Digital Assistants and smart phones, are popular. A protective casing encasing the tablet computer is available to protect the tablet device. For longer documents and other applications, a traditional physical keyboard is useful. Thus, there is a need to provide a protective casing integrating a keyboard to protect the tablet device and improve the efficiency of inputting information.